


Saturday Morning Comin' Down

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex Krycek is awakened on a sleepy Saturday morning, in a very special way. Romance.





	Saturday Morning Comin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Saturday Morning Comin' Down by Nicole B.

Fri Mar 28 09:26:10 1997  
Subject: Saturday Morning Comin' Down by Nicole B. (1/1) NC - 17  
From: 

Saturday Morning Comin' Down  
A Krycek/Mulder slash story  
by Nicole B.   
  
Please forward to ATXC  
Please archive   
No spoilers  
Okay, folks THIS IS SLASH. If you don't know what that means, slash is a story featuring sex/romance between members of the same sex. No minors please, and if this sort of thing offends your sensibilites, please look elsewhere for reading material....   
This takes place in an alternate reality, somewhere where none of the events after 'Sleepless' happened, especially 'Terma'. A fantasy, a PWP, not meant to be taken seriously, just meant to be enjoyed....VR  
Summary: Alex Krycek is awakened on a sleepy Saturday morning, in a very special way.  
Comments always welcome, flames always ignored..... 

* * *

Saturday Morning Comin' Down  
by Nicole B.

Alex was dreaming. He was back in college, wrapped in the arms of his first love. They'd met months before at a friend's birthday party and clicked right away, but when she began talking about marriage, he realized that no matter how much he loved her, (and he thought that he probably loved her as much as he ever could love any woman,) he knew that he could never marry her. 

Alex stirred, and sighed. The dream shifted, rippled and melted into another. He could feel an arm lying heavy across his middle. The hand attached to it, the hand gently but insistently stroking his belly, was large and warm and......masculine. 

Alex opened his eyes. This new dream was no dream. He was back to reality, lying in his own bed in his tiny, tidy apartment in McLean, Virginia. A slow, sweet smile spread across his features. He knew where he was now, and he knew who was stroking him. He started to turn over to face his lover, but at the last instant, he stopped. An idea formed, and Alex smiled impishly. Maybe he'd just pretend to be asleep, and see what happened. Maybe he'd just see how far Mulder would be willing to go, how much liberty he would take with Alex's `sleeping', unprotesting, but oh so responsive body...... 

The hand on his stomach meandered its way up, warm fingers walking their way up his sternum to slide across a nipple, with a feather light stroke that was almost too slight to register. Almost. 

An electric shock of arousal coursed through Alex. He clenched his teeth and concentrated on not giving himself away, worked on regulating his breathing and his responses. This might turn out to be tougher than he thought. 

The insistent fingers at his nipple as gentle as a whisper against the sensitive skin, plucking softly and bringing up the flat male nipple into a hard little peak before slowly making their way over to the other and doing the same. Alex felt his breath quicken, and his cock began to stir. He pursed his lips and endured. The payoffs for patience would be worth the wait. 

The hand was on the move again. It crept spiderlike down his belly, lingering at his navel. One fingertip traced lightly around the rim of that sweet dimpled depression, tickling the fine hairs that grew around it. The finger moved down, tracing the narrow line of feathery dark hair that merged into the crisp curls of his pubic area. The fingers ran into the hairs, ruffling them playfully, brushing ever so delicately against his now throbbing cock. 

Alex squirmed in spite of himself, then froze. The hand in his hair froze as well, waiting. Alex smiled. It appeared that both players were well aware of the rules of the game. His lover didn't want him to wake, he could see that. <You never cease to surprise me, Mulder,> Alex thought. <Gotta wonder about a guy like you, molesting people in their sleep...>

For a moment neither of them moved. Then slowly, oh so gently, the warm fingers took hold of the shaft of Alex's cock, not moving, not stroking, just holding.... 

Alex held his breath. Hot blood rushed in his head, and every nerve ending in his body tingled. He thought dizzily that it was going be impossible for him to continue to keep up this charade. He could no longer even remember why it had seemed important for him to do so. Then the hand holding him began to move, stroking him firmly but gently, moving its way up the shaft and squeezing. Alex felt a bead of moisture form at the tip of his cock, and he could not stop himself from pushing eagerly against Mulder's warm palm. Mulder moved even closer, molding his body to Alex's back. 

Alex's chest heaved. Mulder's body was radiating heat. The rampant hard-on now pressed against the cleft of Alex's ass was so hot it was fairly scorching, and Alex couldn't resist the impulse to push back against it. He felt hot breath at his ear, and then soft lips began showering his shoulders and neck with light kisses while the hand on his cock continued to stroke him with that same maddeningly slow pace. Still neither of them spoke, unwilling to shatter the illusion. 

The hand around Alex's cock gave it one last, almost regretful squeeze, then departed. Alex almost whimpered, until he felt the hand move around behind him. It took hold of the cock pressed against his buttocks and slowly moved it between them, rubbing it against Alex's tight opening, smearing it with precum. 

Alex drew a shuddering breath and pushed eagerly backwards against the welcome invasion. Mulder teasingly drew back, depriving Alex of the touch he craved. Alex whimpered in frustration. The game had gone on long enough. He opened his mouth to protest, then flinched slightly in surprise when he felt Mulder's cock, now slick and cool with lubricant, slip between his cheeks with ease. Slowly Mulder began to push his way inside his lover's welcoming body. Alex abandoned all pretense of slumber and reached down for his cock, aching for release. Mulder caught the hand before it could complete the journey and forced it back, bending Alex's arm at the elbow, pinning the errant limb between their bodies and holding it there by the wrist. 

Alex was torn between pleasure and pain. Any attempt at movement of his pinned arm brought swift sharp pain to his shoulder while the insistent pressure of the invading cock left him panting with eagerness. Slowly, with maddening care, Mulder sank into him until he was buried in Alex's body to the hilt. He paused there, unmoving. Alex waited, then pressed back, impatient for more. Mulder responded by inching the wrist up, just a bit. Alex squeaked with surprise at the sudden sweet pain, but he got the message. He lay still and forced himself to be patient. 

Slowly, Mulder began to move, thrusting into the soft heat of Alex's body, setting an agonizingly slow pace that threatened to drive Alex mad. Alex squeezed his eyes closed. He could feel precum dripping from his cock, smearing his thigh with the sticky fluid. He yearned to touch himself, but did not dare to even try. He decided that Mulder must be trying to kill him by torturously teasingly fucking him to death. 

Then to his great relief, the tempo of Mulder's thrusts increased, and Alex heard Mulder's deep satisfied grunts each time he drove himself deep inside Alex's body. Alex closed his eyes and submitted gratefully, eagerly giving himself up to sensuality. Suddenly the pressure on his arm increased, and his eyes flew open. Mulder was pushing him, rolling him onto his stomach and then rolling atop him, somehow, by strength of will perhaps, keeping their bodies connected and never losing his grip on Alex's wrist. 

Lying on his stomach, his face shoved into the pillow, his arm wrenched behind his back and his lover pounding into him, Alex thought he'd possibly died and gone, if not to heaven, then surely to some place right next door. 

Alex heard Mulder's ragged breathing change to short gasps signaling impending orgasm, and before he could do much more than process that information, he heard Mulder's low growl, the inarticulate sound he made every time he came, the erotic sound that always worked to bring Alex even closer to his own release. Then he felt Mulder's cock spasm inside him, felt his seed shooting into the depths of his body, and groaned with pleasure and frustration. He thought that he might soon go insane if he weren't allowed the same release. 

Mulder let go of Alex's wrist, and fell forward, catching himself on hands placed on either side of Alex's shoulders. He paused there, still inside Alex's body, breathing hard. He did not attempt to withdraw, and Alex eagerly reached beneath his own body to finish this interlude. One, two, three hard strokes and he was coming into the sweaty sheets tangled beneath his body, screaming into the pillow, feeling his muscles clinching around Mulder's still hard cock, hearing the other man groan at the sensation. When his spasms finally subsided, he lay still, exhausted. Eight in the morning, he hadn't even risen to take his morning piss, and he was already exhausted. But then maybe having the orgasm of a lifetime should be expected to have that sort of affect on a guy. His shoulder ached, his wrist felt bruised, and his ass throbbed. He was content. 

Alex felt Mulder settle down comfortably atop him. Mulder rested his chin on Alex's shoulder and licked his earlobe playfully before turning his head to the side and lying full length atop him, still nestled tightly inside Alex's warmth. 

Apparently Mulder had decided to return to sleep, using Alex as a mattress. Alex couldn't complain. His bladder bleated at him insistently, but he ignored it. He was willing to suffer any amount of discomfort or pain for his partner. The last thing that crossed his mind before he drifted back to sleep was to wonder if he'd be lucky enough to be the first one to wake up tomorrow morning. 

The end


End file.
